Harmatia
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Respostas são lógicas, e devem estar de acordo com a pergunta. Pessoas de verdade não são diferentes. Elas são sempre respostas certas, você só tem que saber quais perguntas se fazer. Near-centred, para Chibi Anne.


**Harmatia**

Eu fiquei muito tempo pensando em como começar este texto. Francamente, eu não saberia dizer: textos são amontoados de palavras pra mim. Não me interessa muito como eles começam.

Mas as outras pessoas parecem se importar. Mello uma vez reclamou que detesta textos que começam com a descrição do clima, por exemplo.

Então eu vou começar esse da forma que eu entendo melhor, e que não é com o clima. Vou contextualizar: a senhora Hirst pediu que escrevêssemos uma história de ficção. O tema era completamente livre. Eu não gosto de ficção porque são coisas que nunca aconteceram (e a maior parte dela tem uma probabilidade de 87 por cento de jamais acontecer, conforme o gráfico que eu fiz), então eu decidi escrever sobre alguns fatos.

Eu não gosto de muitas coisas, como de barulhos altos ou de gente encostando em mim, mas não tem problema falar sobre mim.

Acho que a primeira coisa que eu teria de explicar são meus pais. A maior parte dos órfãos aqui não lembra dos pais, mas eu lembro porque só vim pra cá quando tinha quatro anos e meio e tive muito tempo para analisar meus pais.

Meu pai era um homem muito alto, com cabelos muito pretos. Ele sempre usava uma camisa branca com nove botões. E ele tinha mãos de pianista: os dedos eram compridos, brancos e macios.

Minha mãe tinha um problema de semi-albinismo. Tinha algumas mechas surpreendentemente brancas no meio do cabelo preto dela. Os saltos do sapato favorito dela mediam oito centímetros.

Essa era a minha família. Eu também me lembro do dia em que eles morreram. Foi em pleno verão, sete anos atrás. Um caminhão num cruzamento foi direto na lateral do carro. Eles estavam mortos antes que percebessem.

Todos os amigos dos meus pais choraram, me abraçaram e disseram que sentiam muito. E eu queria sentir, eu queria muito sentir alguma coisa, chorar com eles, porque isso é a coisa _certa_ a fazer e eu gosto de fazer as coisas certas, como comer usando talheres. Mas tudo que eu conseguia sentir era leve preocupação sobre quem iria cozinhar pra mim, porque eu não gosto de tocar alimentos com as mãos.

De vez em quando, se eu estou muito triste e me esforço um pouco, eu sinto falta da minha mãe passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu não gosto de gente me tocando, mas eu gostava dela passando a mão no meu cabelo. Mas aí eu peço pra alguém fazer a mesma coisa, e eles fazem, e eu percebo que não tem quase diferença nenhuma.

São apenas mãos. Se você fechar os olhos, a diferença é pequena demais para notar.

Mas eu estava falando do verão em que meus pais morreram. Naquele mesmo verão, poucas semanas depois, eu vim para Wammy's House. E foi o pior verão da minha vida, porque não tinha mais a minha cama, nem a comida a minha mãe, e todas aquelas crianças.

No dia que eu cheguei, todas elas se amontoaram ao meu redor e fizeram perguntas, e eu não gosto de perguntas e não gosto de gente amontoada ao meu redor, então eu tapei os ouvidos e gritei, gritei e gritei até que me tirassem dali.

Eu gosto dos meus brinquedos. Eu não sei porque as pessoas precisam umas das outras.

Brinquedos não gritam, não batem em você, e são igualmente previsíveis. De vez em quando, eu gosto de fingir que faço perguntas que as pessoas terão de responder com ações, e esse é um jeito muito rápido e fácil de prevê-las. Eu acerto a resposta mas de 90 por cento das vezes.

Não é difícil. Respostas são lógicas, e devem estar de acordo com a pergunta. Pessoas de verdade não são diferentes. Elas são sempre respostas certas, você só tem que saber quais perguntas se fazer. As suas ações são resultados da soma de sua psiquê.

Antes, eu não entendia as pessoas. Elas pareciam amontoados de coisas sem sentido, que agiam aleatoriamente como melhor lhes conviesse. Mas fiquei observando-as da janela do meu quarto, pelos últimos anos. Respostas a perguntas, equações matemáticas.

Por exemplo, tem aquela menina, a Owl. Ela não fala muito com as pessoas, mas é gentil e educada quando se dirigem a ela, e costumam classificar esse tipo como _tímida_. Para pessoas _tímidas_, amor é igual a ficar perto. E, nas últimas semanas, sempre que ela tinha tempo livre vinha ficar perto de mim, me observando montar quebra-cabeças.

E ontem ela estava do meu lado. Estava um dia bem claro lá fora e a luz estava entrando pela janela gigante da sala 502 e eu estava montando um quebra-cabeça com a figura de uma imagem de Da Vinci e ela estava usando um vestido preto e sandálias de duas tiras.

E ela disse: "Near..." Assim, com reticências, porque o final da frase não era conclusivo.

E eu disse "Fale." E levantei os olhos. Ela olhou nos meus olhos antes de desviar os dela. As pessoas parecem achar o contato de olhos muito desagradável. Eu detesto muito mais o contato de pele.

Aí o sangue dela se concentrou nas bochechas, e isso significava que ela estava envergonhada. Então eu soube que ela ia dizer que me amava, porque eu sei que ela ama. E ela é uma romântica, então ia dizê-los com as palavras mais clássicas: _eu te amo_.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse.

Para que eu ame uma pessoa, ela precisa me surpreender e eu preciso respeitá-la. Como pudemos ver acima, ela não cumpria nenhum dos requisitos. Uma equação perfeitamente previsível, que eu sequer tinha que ler até o fim para encontrar a resposta.

Então, eu apenas disse "Obrigado."

Então, houve um silêncio de menos de cinco segundos, e eu a ouvi chorar e soube que isso significava que ela estava triste, porque foi ela própria que me ensinou que _chorar_ é a resposta para _essa pessoa está triste?_

Aí ela saiu correndo e foram seis passos com as sandálias de duas tiras até a porta, e eu não a vejo desde ontem.

Eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito, porque essa é a coisa _certa_ a fazer. A resposta certa. Mas não sinto. E não sei mentir.

Nessa semana teremos nosso exame de cálculo diferencial básico, e eu vou tirar A, e as pessoas vão dizer _Near é inteligente_, porque esta é a resposta para _Por que Near acertou todas as perguntas?_ E elas vão me chamar de Near porque nenhuma delas sabe o meu nome de verdade.

E Mello vai tirar A também. Mas haverá alguma coisa.

Na última prova de literatura inglesa, havia um pequeno comentário em caneta vermelha _você podia ter desenvolvido mais_ da professora, do lado da questão três. Na prova de história geral, havia na questão sete uma pequena seta ao redor de uma frase dele e, em caneta vermelha, _como?_

Mas, nas minhas provas, sempre está escrita apenas uma palavra em caneta vermelha: _Perfeito_. É assim há sete anos, então as chances são de menos de 2 por cento que seja diferente.

E Mello vai sentir inveja.

Uma vez, no segundo ano em que eu estava aqui, Mello tentou me bater. Foi logo depois do nosso período de provas, e a quarta vez em que ele ganhava _Você podia ter desenvolvido mais_ e eu apenas _Perfeito._ Ele fechou o punho ao redor da minha gola e me ergueu no ar. Ele começou a gritar comigo, mas eu gritei mais alto até que alguém viesse me socorrer, e continuei gritando por mais um bom tempo.

E a resposta para _Por que ele fez isso?_ é _Ele está com inveja._

Mas às vezes eu fico na janela, observando Mello conversar com Matt ou brincar de queimada com os amigos ou jogar conversa fora com eles ou beijar alguma menina ou comer chocolate ou treinar artilharia ou rir daquele jeito que só ele consegue, repuxando os cantos da boca tanto que dá pra ver um pedaço da gengiva.

E depois eu olho o meu quarto vazio e o meu quebra-cabeça.

E depois eu pergunto _Qual de nós dois merece um Perfeito?_ mas eu já sei a resposta.

**X**

**A/N: Anne, querida sobrinha Anne, que gosta tanto do Near. Observe o esforço que fiz para compreendê-lo. Essa vai pra você!**

**Que a mais posso dizer sobre esse texto...? Acho que ele não se sustenta nas próprias pernas. Precisa de explicação. Sim, eu acho que o Near tem algum tipo de ligeira doença mental, minha suposição é um pequeno autismo. Agora, entrar na cabeça de um autista é outra história, e deu um trabalho do cão. _Espero _que tenha ficado bom, e, se não ficou, PELAMORDEDEUS mandem suas opiniões!**

**Francamente, às vezes eu entro numa de revolucionar a arte literária e não sei de ficou razoável ou apenas idiota.**

**Sobre o título... Bem, eu estava estudando a tragédia grega quando o descobri. Na verdade a fic deveria se chamar _Anti-harmatia_, mas achei interessante deixar-lo do ponto de vista do near, também. O Near_ é_ a harmatia do Mello. Sob esse ponto de vista, o Mello é o herói e o near o anti-herói... mas estou discorrendo sobre algo que é o _seu_ trabalho pensar.**

**Agora chega de ficar posando de culta. Espero que tenham gostado! Especialmente a Anne, que não viu o final. Isso ficou um tempão parado no pc, sem eu conseguir terminar. _Não_ que a semana de provas tenha contribuido muito.**

**Hey, gente, essa terça feira é aniversário da tia Cookie :D O mundo é um lugar bem mais colorido.**

**Sem mais delongas. Kisskiss au revoir!**


End file.
